Roszady po ELEAGUE Major: Boston 2018
Roszady po ELEAGUE Major: Boston to zmiana składów drużyn po turnieju ELEAGUE Major: Boston, które mają miejsce od końca stycznia 2018 roku. Potwierdzone zmiany '30px|Brazylia 100 Thieves' *W dniu 25 stycznia 2018 roku ogłoszono odejście 30px|Brazylia kNg z drużyny! *W dniu 31 stycznia 2018 roku organizacja 100 Thieves ogłosiła rozstanie ze swoim składem CS:GO: 30px|Brazylia hen1, 30px|Brazylia lucas1, 30px|Brazylia fnx, 30px|Brazylia BIT oraz trener 30px|Brazylia bLecker. '30px|Dania North' *W dniu 26 stycznia 2018 roku organizacja North postanowiła zmienić trenera podstawowego składu - do drużyny dołączył 30px|Dania ave, który do tej pory był trenerem akademii North i zastąpił on 30px|Dania ruggaha. *W dniu 29 stycznia 2018 roku 30px|Dania cajunb został przeniesiony na ławkę rezerwową, a za niego do głównego składu dołączył snajper akademickiego składu North - 30px|Dania mertz. '30px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas' *W dniu 1 lutego 2018 roku ogłoszono zmianę trenera składu - za 30px|Szwecja THREATa dołączył 30px|Bośnia i Hercegowina pita. Niepotwierdzone zmiany '30px|Polska Virtus.pro' *Według 30px|USA amerykańskiego e-sportowego dziennikarza - DeKay'a mają nastąpić zmiany w drużynie Virtus.pro - skład, który gra niezmiennie od 2013 roku ma opuścić 30px|Polska TaZ, a na jego miejsce ma wejść 30px|Polska MICHU. Jeśli ceny nie uda się zbić (bo cena, którą żąda Team Kinguin za MICHA to 250,000 Euro) to Virtus.pro ma zwrócić się w stronę organizacji AGO Gaming. Jeśli wyniki się nie zmienią to może dojść także do przeniesienia 30px|Polska NEO na ławkę rezerwową. '30px|Dania North/30px|Dania Astralis' *Według pogłosek ma nastąpić roszada na 30px|Dania duńskiej scenie - głównie między drużynami takimi jak Astralis i North. W składzie Astralis mają się znaleźć: 30px|Dania device, 30px|Dania gla1ve, 30px|Dania k0nfig, 30px|Dania aizy, 30px|Dania valde, a w drugiej drużynie (nieznana jest jeszcze organizacja - być może to North) znajdą się: 30px|Dania dupreeh, 30px|Dania Kjaerbye, 30px|Dania Xyp9x, 30px|Norwegia RUBINO oraz 30px|Szwecja dennis. Nie wiadomo jaka będzie wtedy przyszłość 30px|Dania cajunb oraz 30px|Dania MSL'a. '30px|Dania Heroic' *Według plotek roszada na 30px|Dania duńskiej scenie ma także dotknąć drużynę Heroic. '30px|Niemcy Sprout ' *Według plotek 30px|Finlandia zehN ma opuścić skład drużyny Sprout. Potencjalnym następcą zehN'a ma być 30px|Dania NaToSaphiX i on ma być głównym snajperem. Co ciekawe NaToSaphiX grał już w pierwszych europejskich otwartych kwalifikacjach do turnieju Intel Extreme Masters Season XII World Championship. '30px|Francja Team EnVyUs' *Według wielu źródeł 30px|Belgia ScreaM ma odejść z profesjonalnej sceny po to by zostać streamerem na pełny etat. Krążą też plotki o odejściu 30px|Francja SIXERa. *Według 30px|Francja francuskiego portalu Flickshot.fr drużynę ma opuścić 30px|Francja xms i jego następcą ma zostać 30px|Francja kioShiMa. '30px|WNP FlipSid3 Tactics' *Już wkrótce ma zakończyć się wypożyczenie 30px|Rosja seizeda z drużyny Natus Vincere. Nie znany jest jego następca. '30px|Brazylia SK Gaming' *Według plotek cały skład SK Gaming, czyli: 30px|Brazylia FalleN, 30px|Brazylia fer, 30px|Brazylia coldzera, 30px|Brazylia TACO i 30px|Brazylia boltz nie ma zamiaru przedłużać kontraktów z organizacją i już w 2018 roku mają dołączyć do organizacji Immortals. '30px|Argentyna No Tenemos Nada' *Drużynę 30px|Argentyna No Tenemos Nada według portalu Dust2.us ma przejąć organizacja Misfits, która niedawno uczestniczyła na majorze (w składzie: 30px|Francja AmaNEk, 30px|Francja devoduvek, 30px|USA ShahZaM, 30px|USA sgares oraz 30px|USA SicK), lecz odpadli już w fazie wstępnej. Czwórka poprzedniego zespołu ma nadal zamiar grać wspólnie (jedynie 30px|USA SicK dołączył do Rogue). Problemem będzie slot na turnieju ESEA Pro League, gdyż slot należy do organizacji, nie do składu. '30px|UE mousesports' *Według 30px|Francja francuskiego portalu Flickshot.fr trwają obecnie negocjacje między organizacjami mousesports i GODSENT. Mousesports próbuje wykupić 30px|Szwecja dennisa z GODSENT i miałby on zastąpić 30px|Słowacja STYKO. '30px|UE OpTic Gaming' *Według plotek skład ma opuścić ówczesny trener formacji - 30px|USA ImAPet, który nie jest zadowolony z wyników drużyny. '30px|Dania North' *Według 30px|Francja francuskiego portalu Flickshot.fr drużynę North opuści także 30px|Dania k0nfig, a za niego dołączy 30px|Dania gade, obecnie członek akademii North. We dwa wolne miejsca w North Academy mają dołączyć 30px|Dania AnJ i 30px|Dania Basso. Kategoria:Roszady